La peur sous toutes ces formes
by lilisurnatural
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand le démon de la peur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux frères Winchester ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez aimer cette fic !_

_Elle se situe entre la saison 4 et 5 ! Spoilers de la 5 ! _

_Dis clamer : Malheureusement aucun personnage de Supernatural ne m'appartiens ! Tout est a son créateur je ne fais qu'emprunter Sam et Dean et quelques autres pour mon histoire _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Prologue :

« NOOON ! … Sam arrête, mais qu'est ce que tu fou ? Tes devenu taré ? » Dean ne comprenait rien depuis qu'ils étaient a la recherche de se foutu démon ils n'avaient eux que des soucis, d'abord c'était

pour lui les pires journées de sa vie, il avait du revivre et surtout survivre a ses peurs les plus profondes, son frère aussi, et il fallait se serrer les coudes mais voila qu'une fois de plus ce putain de démon

était réapparu et avait décidé de s'en prendre a Sam pourtant c'était lui qui s'en prenait plein la tête. Depuis 20 min déjà, son frère le tabassait comme-ci il était un démon, il le voyait dans les yeux de S

am il avait une rage intense contre lui, mais l'ainé ne savait pas pourquoi, il reçut un autre coup et soudain il tomba dans l'inconscience…

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? Donnez- moi tous vos avis, favorables ou non, j'accepte toutes les critiques aussi constructive soient-elles !_

_merci à vous tous !_

_lilisurnatural_


	2. Chapter 2

Denver, Colorado : à la sortie de la ville se trouvait une jolie petite maison, pleine de charme, blanche et accompagnée d'une belle clôture verte, bref une maison tout a fait normale. Cependant il ne faut pas se fier à l'allure banale d'une maison de province. Car c'est dans cette maison qu'il avait prévu d'accomplir son œuvre meurtrière, il était un démon après tout ! Il faisait cela par pur plaisir et, aussi, voir ses victimes mourir de peur face à lui était très... hum ! Très satisfaisant ! Bien entendu il attendrait le soir, car il voulait que tout ce passe comme il l'avait décidé. Il attendait patiemment songeant à qu'elle peur ses victimes se soumettraient... Peut-être que le couple vivant ici avait peur du noir, (humm non ! Trop ridicule pour des adultes ! ), Le vertige peut-être ? Non, il verrait bien ce soir ! Lui, le démon Arkan, le seul démon dans son genre. Il était le démon de la Peur. Peur avec un grand « P ». Il pouvait tuer n'importe qui, n'importe lequel de ces chasseurs de démon qui étaient a ses trousses, d'un seul regard il devinait les peurs les plus profondes de ses victimes, et avait le pouvoir de leur faire croire qu'elles étaient en train de ce réalisé ! Cependant, ce soir il se réservait une tuerie facile dans le genre. Un couple, seul, sans enfant. Du tout cuit pour ce démon.

La nuit était tombée, le silence était pesant, sous le porche une ombre noire s'avançait, on pouvait facilement deviner que cette « ombre » n'était pas des plus chaleureuse. Arkan ne prit pas la peine de sonner, il se « téléporta » a la manière des démons dans la maison silencieuse, les propriétaires étaient partit se coucher. Il montait les escaliers très lentement ce qui lui conférait une allure encore plus terrorisante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ « Chéri ? »

_ « humm ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

_ « J'entends du bruit, comme… Comme quelqu'un qui monte pour venir à nôtre chambre ! »

_ « Ta rêvé ma puce, rendors toi ! ».

Mais Emma Willow était sur qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle vit vite a ses dépends qu'elle avait raison, la porte de sa chambre, restée entrouverte, s'ouvrait très doucement avec a son côté une main qui l'a poussait.

_Un cri retentit au loin, le démon avait fait son œuvre _

SUPERNATURAL

Un homme, aux yeux étonnamment verts et aux cheveux bruns marchait l'air satisfait jusqu'à une chambre de motel pour y trouver un autre homme qui était concentré son sur ordinateur.

_ « hé frangin, alors ? ». L'homme concerné leva la tête.

_ « j'ai trouvé quelque chose Dean. Dans un p'tit bled pas loin d'ici, plusieurs personnes on été retrouvé morte, à leurs domicile. »

_ « Ok Sam, mais en quoi sa nous concerne, tu sais, nous les chasseurs de fantômes et tout les trucs qui font flipper les gens normaux ». dit Dean en souriant.

_ « Laisse moi finir Dean, ces gens tués on été retrouvés la plupart du temps avec les cheveux complètement blancs et l'air a chaque fois très terrifiés » dit Sam.

_ « hum... Et alors ? S'il c'était des personnes âgées c'est normal »

_ « hé ! Ta finis d'me couper, tu trouve sa normal toi d'avoir des cheveux blancs sur toute la tête a seulement 30 ans ? » Dit Sam d'un air exaspéré par l'attitude de son grand frère.

_ « Bah ! Ils avaient peut-être une maladie des cheveux ! Nan Sam, je ne trouve pas sa normal, t'a une idée de pourquoi ils se sont fait des cheveux blancs ? »

_ « T'a trouvé Dean, ces gens sont mort de peur ! J'ai appelé Bobby, il m'a dit que c'était surement « l'œuvre » d'un démon »

_ « Comment il sait sa ? Sa ne pourrait pas être la maladie des fantômes comme ce que j'ai eu la dernière fois, les gens mourraient bien de peur ! »

_ « Non, ce n'est pas la même chose, les corps auraient eux des marques rouges et ce n'est pas le cas, donc je pense qu'il faut que l'on aille à la morgue pour examiner ces corps et en déduire nous même si Bobby a raison. »

Dean acquiesça, les deux frères Winchesters sortirent de leurs chambres et allèrent a l'Impala pour ce rendre dans la ville où tout les drames étaient survenus. Le voyage ce déroula calmement, Dean était concentré sur la route et Sam, son ordi sur les genoux, tentait de s'informer le plus possible sur cette nouvelle affaire qui serait bientôt leur nouvelle chasse. Les Winchesters arrivèrent à la morgue ce présentant comme les agents fédéraux du FBI : Johnson et Perry.

_ « Vous voulez voir les corps n'est ce pas messieurs ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, pourquoi le FBI s'intéresse à cette affaire dans un si petit bled ? » Dit le légiste, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, l'air sévère mais a la voix douce et accueillante.

_ « c'est très particulier, mon collègue et moi sommes des... Des spécialistes » Répondit Dean.

En effet, le légiste ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il disait cela, mais en voyant les corps les frères réalisèrent qu'ils étaient tombés sur une affaire dans leurs cordes.

_ « Voyez-vous-même, leurs cheveux sont étonnement blancs, et grâce a la rigidité cadavérique nous pouvons voir dans quelle position ils sont mort, comme vous pouvez le remarquer ils ont la bouche grande ouverte comme si, même étant mort ils essayaient de crier. »

Les deux corps devant les frères les firent frissonner, les personnes étaient pourtant jeunes, malgré cela leur visage été effroyablement vieilli par la peur. Les cheveux blancs leurs donnaient un aspect non naturel et ils semblaient avoir vécus en enfer pendant 50 ans tellement leur bouche grande ouverte semblait hurler de douleur. De retour dans l'Impala Dean et Sam se laissèrent un moment pour reprendre leurs esprits.

_ « J'ai jamais vu sa » Dit l'ainé.

_ « Ouais, c'est assez affreux, et je pense que l'hypothèse d'un démon est confirmée, seulement voila … Il faut que nous soyons sur de quel démon il s'agit » expliqua Sam d'une voix encore étouffée par la vision de ces tués.

_ « Pourquoi ? Si c'est bien un démon on le tue avec le colt et c'est bon ! » Dit Dean.

_ « Oui, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile .. ! Dean écoute, je pense bien que c'est un démon, mais ce que j'ai … ressentis là-bas c'était … Comment te dire, c'était spécial. » Commenta le cadet.

_ « Explique moi sa. » Dit Dean pas très rassuré a l'idée que les pouvoirs de Sam se re-manifestent. Pourtant, son inquiétude c'était avérée vraie. En effet Sam expliqua à son grand frère qu'il avait eu, dans la morgue, une sensation étrange comme la fois ou il avait réussit à attraper un des démons a la solde de Famine (le cavalier de l'apocalypse), qu'il avait ressentit la même chose, et que cette chose c'était révélée très puissante, qu'il faudrait surement plus qu'un exorcisme pour renvoyer cette créature dans les bas fonds.

_ « Tu comprends Dean, il faut que nous soyons sur nos garde, il se pourrait que le démon sache déjà qu'on le recherche »

_ « D'acc, on fera attention, aller voir les parents des victimes ne servirait a rien alors … Puisqu'on sait déjà comment ils sont mort, et quelle créature est responsable de ce carnage »

_ « Oui, au moins on avancera plus rapidement sur cette affaire ! Il faut aller faire un … »

_ « … Un tour sur les lieux du crime ».

Dean avait l'air satisfait, il aimait beaucoup emmerder son petit frère en finissant ses phrases. Les frères étaient à l'entrée de la maison du couple Willow (les derniers tués sur la liste de ce démon), Dean était en train de crocheter la serrure pendant que Sam lui faisait un de ses discours barbant dont lui seul avait le secret. En fouinant dans la maison, les Winchesters n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose, seulement du souffre ce qui les concilia sur la chose qu'ils recherchaient, et quelques indices : comme une trace de main sur le côté de la porte et une emprunte de pas qui ressemblait a celle d'un humain, « évidement - ce dit Sam - puisque ce démon possède un Homme pour faire ces meurtres ». En attendant cette trace de pas était un indice très précieux puisqu'elle était composée d'une matière que Dean reconnu facilement :

_ « C'est un produit que l'on mets sur les jantes des voitures pour qu'elles brillent »

Sam pouffa, « Et j'en conclue que t'en a déjà testé l'efficacité sur l'Impala ? »

_ « Evidemment ! » répondit son frère tout sourire.

_ « Donc le démon possède un garagiste ? Pas très original … Mais astucieux. Dans ce genre de ville tout le monde se connait, c'est un atout pour le démon. Allons voir le garage du coin pour demander si un de leurs employés de manquerait pas a l'appel depuis 1 semaine ».

Trouver ce garage était la chose la plus simple qu'ils avaient eu à faire dans leur chasse. En effet, cette ville étant très petite il n'y avait qu'un seul garage dans le coin, et pour couronner leur chance insolente les frères découvrirent sur témoignage du chef qu'un dénommé Jack Wade n'était plus venu au travail depuis 5 jours (début des tueries). Dean en profita pour s'émerveiller devant les belles voitures qui gisaient là pendant que Sam demanda au chef s'il connaissait les Willow. Il lui dit qu'il les connaissait, il dit aussi à Sam qu'avant leurs morts le couple se comportait de manière étrange et qu'ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'un de leur pire cauchemar c'était réalisé et que dorénavant ils avaient très peur de revoir cet inconnu, qui, après un seul geste de la main leur avait fait ce concrétiser leurs peurs. Bien entendu le chef garagiste dit à Sam qu'il ne croyait en aucun cas à leurs histoires, mais qu'il était désolé de leur mort, il lui enseigna l'adresse de Mr. Wade et Sam rejoignit son frère bavant sur une Porsche garée à quelques mètres.

_ « Elle est super belle, ta vu Sam ? Bon ! Bien entendu mon bébé (sa chère Chevrolet) est bien plus magnifique, mais je l'a trouve assez belle. »

_ « Pendant que tu rêvassais sur cette caisse, j'ai pu nous trouver des infos, alors amène-toi on va chez l'humain que ce démon possèderait »

Sitôt dit sitôt fait, les Winchester se rendirent dans la maison de ce Mr. Wade

_ « Ya du souffre par ici Sam, c'est bien cet homme qui est possédé, maintenant on le trouve et on renvoi cette foutue bestiole en enfer » S'exclama l'ainé, seulement il n'eu pas de réponse de la part de Sam qui était en train de chercher quelques indices a l'étage du dessous « Sammy ? ». « _Bon je ne m'affole surtout pas sa va aller ! Je descends Sam n'a pas du m'entendre et je vais le trouver en train de fouiner dans un endroit improbable comme toujours »._ Tout en se parlant a lui-même Dean descendit les escaliers très doucement et, surement par reflex de chasseur, son arme pointée devant lui. Dans le salon, personne. La porte menant a la cuisine s'ouvrit et Dean pointa directement son arme dans cette direction. Une voix se fit entendre bien avant qu'il puisse voir qui lui parlait. En tout cas il savait une seule chose, ce n'était pas la voix de Sam.

_ « Comment tu a dis ? Foutue bestiole hein ? Ce n'est pas très gentil sa Dean ! » Dit la voix

_ « Qui-est tu ? Montre-toi et ou est mon frère ? ». La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Dean pu enfin voir son interlocuteur. « Ou est mon frère ? » Cria l'ainé des Winchester qui n'était pas réputé pour sa grande patience.

_ « Hum, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous les Winchester … »

_ « En bien j'espère ! » Ironisa Dean.

_ « En faite, on dit que ton frère et toi êtes de vrais emmerdeur, Sam est très apprécié en bas. Oui ce n'est pas courant un humain qui boit du sang de démon, et toi, non on ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Dean Winchester l'élu des anges, pitoyable ! Mais à ce que j'ai entendu dire beaucoup de démon que tu avais tués t'attendaient en enfer quand tu y es arrivé, apparemment ils se sont bien amusés et… »

_ « Arrête de parler tu m'fais mal a la tête… Réponds à ma putain de question ! Ou est mon frère ? »

_ « En train d'essayer de se débarrasser d'une de ses peurs, humm, j'ai vu en lui qu'il avait une certaine peur pour les clowns haha… Pauvre petit Sammy » le démon riait de toutes ses dents, devant Dean impuissant et le grand frère qu'il était cria :

_ « Il s'appelle Sam ! J'vais te tuer Fils de *** » Hurla-il furieux contre ce démon.

_ « Oh, tes courageux Dean, mais tu as des peurs comme tout le monde » Tout en disant cela le démon passa la paume de sa main droite devant ses yeux et songea comme si il était en train de lire quelque chose d'écrit à l'intérieur. « Je vois, c'est cela j'ai trouvé tu es claustrophobe Dean, toi ? Le grand chasseur si réputé dans le monde surnaturel et même jusqu'en enfer, c'est trop drôle ! Enfin, je l'ai vu et tu va maintenant vivre ta peur Dean ! » Tout en se moquant ouvertement du jeune homme il le regarda droit dans les yeux, claqua des doigts et fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

_ « bon voyage ». Tout d'un coup Dean ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit tout était noir autour de lui, la panique se faisait sentir dans son esprit, « _je suis ou là ? Bon calme-toi Dean, il fait juste noir rien ne prouve que je suis enfermé quelque part non ? » _A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il les regrettait déjà « _Je suis débile … »._ En effet il était en position allongé et quand il essayait d'allongé ses bras au dessus de lui, c'était sans succès et ses mains rencontraient une matière qui ressemblait fortement a du bois, il analysait la situation, le démon de la peur venait de l'envoyer dans une putain de boîte en bois, et généralement un humain enfermé dans une boîte et en position couchée sa voulait aussi dire « cercueil ». Le mot résonnait dans sa tête et malgré ces tentatives pour rester calme, il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. De plus, il pensait à son frère « _ Et merde, si moi je suis là, ou est Sam … » _Il sourit nerveusement en imaginant Sammy au milieu d'un cercle de clown. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'il avait réussi à vaincre sa peur, son frère était doué d'une grande volonté quand il le voulait, il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve une solution pour sortir de là, ou alors il allait vraiment crever dans cette foutue boîte !


	3. Chapter 3

_« Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Je suis trop con, j'ai entendu un bruit et quoi ? J'ai même pas attendu Dean, il a fallu que j'aille voir. D'accord, c'est mon job. Mais, me voila coincé avec cette putain de peur… Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel ! » _

Sam se trouvait dans un entrepôt. Il courait depuis un certain temps et ne se souvenait plus depuis quand exactement. Seulement, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il essayait d'échapper à cette bande de clowns monstrueux. Ils lui avaient déjà cassé quelques côtes. En effet, il s'était avéré qu'en plus de tout cela, les clowns avaient des pouvoirs et ils en avaient bien profité pour balancer plusieurs fois le pauvre Sam dans les airs. Néanmoins, là, il avait un moment de répit. Il prit alors le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir à la situation.

« _Bon, calme-toi Sam. J'ai au moins découvert un détail qui pourrait surement me sauver la vie. Ce démon matérialise les peurs. Certes, mais, ces « réalités » ne sont justement pas réelles. Tout cela sort de notre imagination, si j'arrive à me convaincre que je ne risque rien et que tout cela est faux je reviendrais surement dans la maison de Mr. Wade et je retrouverais Dean. Cependant, lui n'a pas cet atout : savoir que tout cela est faux ! J'espère qu'il va bien. Mais, sérieux, j'ai besoin de cela pour me rendre compte que je ne connais pas la plus grande peur de mon frère ! » _

Sam prit alors une très grande inspiration. Et bien que quelques clowns approchaient, menaçants et avec un sourire qui avait le don de lui foutre la trouille, il se concentra de toutes ses forces. Puis, d'un coup, il se retrouva dans la cuisine de la maison du démon.

« Restons_ calme, et trouvons Dean avant que ce ne soit le démon… ou lui qui lui tombe dessus. » _

Sam ne savait pas combien de temps il était parti, et ne se doutait pas non plus que son frère était au prise avec sa claustrophobie. Il entendit d'ailleurs des cris qui étaient sans aucun doute pour le jeune homme ceux de son frère.

_ « Dean ! » cria le jeune Winchester, tout en cherchant la provenance de la voix de son grand frère.

Il arriva dans le salon de la grande maison et vit son ainé à terre qui ne bougeait pas. Mais, celui-ci avait une expression assez terrorisée ancrée sur son visage. Sam remarqua également, que, malgré ses yeux fermés, son frère essayait désespérément de les ouvrir. Sans succès. « _J'ai compris. Dean rêve, enfin, cauchemarde et pense qu'il se trouve ailleurs. Il faut absolument que je le réveille. »_

Sam s'exécuta. Il s'approcha de son frère et le secoua d'abord doucement, puis, voyant qu'il ne bronchait pas, redoubla d'intensité.

« _Quelqu'un m'appelle, RAHH ! Je connais cette voix, impossible de savoir qui c'est j'men rappelle pas … ! Aiie, j'ai mal au cœur. Je le sens qui bat de plus en plus rapidement… Ça fait un mal de chien. Cette voix… Sammy ! Sam m'appelle, je… il faut que … comment ? Que je me réveille ! Je dors ? Allez, réveille toi, ce n'est pas compliqué ! »_

_ « Dean, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ton fainéant. Allez, réveille toi »

À ces mots, son grand frère ouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un coup.

_ « Enfin ! »

_ « Putain, Sammy, c'est quoi ce délire ? J'étais sûr de ne pas dormir … Euh, c'était tellement réel … »

_ « T'as vu quoi ? » Sam avait posé LA question fatidique à laquelle Dean ne voulait pas répondre. Il l'évita comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il ne souhaitait pas se montrer vulnérable aux yeux de son cadet.

_ « Rien de très passionnant. Où est ce démon ? ».

Sam savait que son frère lui cachait sa peur, comme il faisait tout le temps avec ses sentiments ou ses douleurs. Mais, il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il lui reposerait cette question et Dean serait obligé d'y répondre. Pour l'instant, il avait raison. Il fallait se tirer d'ici, pour avoir une stratégie plus coriace pour tuer ce démon la prochaine fois qu'ils le verraient.

_ « 'sais pas, viens on se tire ».

Les Winchester ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils reprirent l'Impala et rentrèrent au Motel. En claquant la porte le plus jeune dit à son aîné :

« Tu comptes me mentir encore longtemps ? »

_ « Quoi ? » s'étonna Dean.

Mais, Sam renchérit aussitôt :

« Te fous pas de moi, Dean. Je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais voulu laisser transparaître ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de tes émotions. Mais, tu connais ma peur, j'veux connaitre la tienne ! »

_ « T'as pas besoin de ça pour vivre Sam ! »

_ « Nan, mais, tes mon frère. T'as pas de honte à avoir ! »

_ « De toute façon, tu la connais, Sam … »

_ « Ta peur ? Les avions ? Mais … ? »

_ « Non, pas ça Sammy …Pourquoi j'aime pas être dans les avions, d'après toi ? Et souviens-toi quand on était petits. Une fois, je suis resté enfermé dans cette armoire quand tu voulais jouer à cache-cache… »

Et là, ce fut une évidence pour le jeune Winchester. Il comprit qu'il savait depuis longtemps que son frère était terrorisé à l'idée d'être dans un endroit clos.

_ « Je suis désolé … T'as raison. Je le savais, et t'étais dans … euh non, tes pas obligé de répondre… »

_ « Un cercueil, Sam… »

L'ainé l'avait tout simplement murmuré mais cela fait l'effet d'une bombe sur son frère. Puis, Dean se coucha dans son lit, sans un mot de plus, et, fit semblant de dormir. Sam n'avait pas bougé tellement il était choqué de la réponse de son frère.

« _Putain, faut vraiment tuer cette pourriture de démon … ! Parce que là c'était des peurs que lui et moi pouvions à peu près contrôler. Et, j'ai peur que ça n'empire. »_

Sam ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Il passa son temps à traquer les infos concernant un démon de la peur qui se prénommait Arkan. D'après ses recherches, il lui suffisait d'un seul geste de la main pour connaitre toutes les peurs de ses victimes. Il pouvait alors, autant que bon lui semblait, faire de ces peurs des réalités. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et posa son regard azur sur son frère, qui, à cet instant ne simulait pas le sommeil. Il se réveilla une heure après et trouva Sam sur son ordinateur.

_ « Sam… T'as pas dormi ! C'est pas malin … Faut qu'on soit en forme pour venir à bout de ce démon » Fit L'ainé la voix encore endormie.

_ « Je sais, mais, ça n'a pas été vain. J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il nous fallait sur son identité. Ecoute : Il est nommé Arkan. C'est un démon de niveau supérieur, craint par tout l'enfer. Jusqu'ici personne n'a réussi à le vaincre. Il est présent dans toutes les cultures qu'elles soient occidentales ou orientales, sans oublier toutes les religions. Il est même dit que son pouvoir serait presque égal à celui de Lucifer. En tout les cas, si Lucifer et lui décidaient de faire leur petite guerre contre les anges ensemble, ça serait très dur de les tuer. »

Son frère le coupa :

_« hé Oh ! Attends deux secondes, là ! Tu n'as pas une bonne nouvelle, du genre la façon dont on en vient à bout ?»

Sam reprit.

« J'y viens… donc, on peut le tuer. Cependant, nous ne le pouvons qu'à un moment bien précis. Ce démon exécute plusieurs attaques quand il a choisi ses victimes. Les gens ont souvent plusieurs peurs. C'est pourquoi il les choisit au fur et à mesure. Et, quand vient sa dernière attaque, généralement, il utilise la plus grande peur de sa proie pour en finir. Si cette dernière arrive alors à s'en débarrasser, c'est là que ce démon est le plus vulnérable. On pourra le tuer seulement à ce moment-là. »

Dean était fatigué

_ « Sérieusement ? Donc, en résumé, tu es en train de me dire qu'on va devoir attendre sagement en survivant à toutes ses attaques jusqu'à ce qu'arrive notre plus grande peur ? … »

_ « Ouais, … » Répondit Sam, aussi désespéré que son frère.

_ « Bon, récapitulons nos peurs dans nos têtes pour essayer de savoir combien d'attaques on va devoir laisser passer » Dit l'ainé en réfléchissant.

« _Bon ! On n'en a pas trente-six … ! La première est passée. Je … je ne connais pas mes autres peurs, ou alors je le sais, mais… »_

_ « Dean ! Arrête de rêver. Je pense que l'on a surement d'autres peurs. Elles sont surement inconscientes. Et, ça va être dur de déterminer quand viendra la pire. »

Son frère acquiesça.

_ « Il faudrait peut-être qu'on appelle Bobby, non ? Il pourra surement nous aider. Et, le démon ne s'attendra pas à le voir. Il pourra nous réveiller en cas d'extrême urgence. » Proposa Dean.

_ « Je ne pense pas que ce soit très raisonnable. Imagine que le démon s'en prenne aussi à lui, on sera trois à être dans la merde au lieu de deux »

_ « Ouais, … tu as raison. J'espère juste qu'on arrivera à s'en sortir… La première fois, heureusement que t'étais là, sinon je n'aurai pas réussi à m'en extirper. »

_ « Tu ne savais pas que c'était un rêve. T'essayais de sortir de cette boîte, pas de ton inconscience, maintenant … »

_ « Maintenant, tu le sais. Alors, bonne chance pour sortir de cette peur-là. » Déclara une voix connue des Winchester qui se retournèrent vers elle.

Ce fut dans la surprise la plus totale et en étant non préparés, qu'ils se retrouvèrent chacun dans un nouveau cauchemar.

« _Et merde, … j'espère que Sam va bien. » _

En songeant à la situation de son frère, Dean n'avait pas remarqué où il avait atterri. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne comprenne où il se trouvait. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il serait de nouveau dans cette demeure.

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis à Lawrence ? Je n'ai pas peur de ma maison. »_

Il entendit un bruit à l'étage, comme des pleurs d'enfant.

« _Sam ! »._

Il monta les escaliers rapidement et se dirigea tout droit à l'endroit de l'ancienne nurserie de son petit-frère. Ce qu'il découvrit, l'horrifia. Il ne le comprit que très tard : il revivait la mort de sa mère.

Sam était dans une salle de bain. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait_. _Quand il s'approcha du miroir de la pièce, il vit alors, avec horreur, que ses yeux étaient … NOIRS. Noirs, comme ceux d'un démon. L'un de ses pires cauchemars. Celui de devenir le mal en personne était une angoisse de tous les jours !

« _Calme-toi, Sam. Je ne suis pas un démon ! Mes yeux sont bleus, BLEUS ! ». _

Il avait peur que ce sang de démon qui coulait au fond de lui soit plus fort que sa volonté. Qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de maléfique qui pourrait faire du mal aux êtres qu'il aime comme son frère.

« _Maman ! Sam j'arrive » _

Dean vit qu'il avait peur de n'avoir pu sauver son petit frère comme il l'avait fait cette nuit là. Le petit Sam de six mois était en train de pleurer dans son berceau tandis que les flammes crépitaient tout autour. Quant à sa mère, elle était collée au plafond et saignait du ventre. L'ainé était pétrifié, mais, en réentendant les cris de son frère, il réagit.

« _J'arrive, Sam. NON ! C'est un rêve, j'ai sauvé Sam, il y a vingt-quatre ans. Il est vivant. Réveille-toi, Dean ! Allez, c'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux… » _

Il se réveilla dans la chambre de Motel, en même temps que Sam. Tous deux échangèrent un regard, et virent chacun que l'autre respirait rapidement. Sam remarqua que Dean avait les larmes aux yeux et ce dernier remarqua que son frère était effrayé plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_ « Vous avez réussi cette fois, mais, la prochaine sera la dernière ! » Dit le démon qui avait regardé toute la scène avec un certain plaisir. Il partit d'un souffle en riant.

Merci encore à JubeïKazuki pour m'avoir corrigé les fautes !

et merci à tous pour vos reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_ « Quel connard celui-là ! » grogna Dean.

_ « Bon, on échange nos histoires maintenant, comme ça c'est fait, ou on ne se dit rien comme deux imbéciles ? - Exposa Sam – Je commence si tu veux ? »

_ « Ouais…Vas-y »

Sam raconta à Dean comment il s'était vu dans ce miroir avec ses yeux noirs, et comment, la peur de devenir maléfique, était présente en lui. Il lui expliqua également pourquoi il devait lutter aussi durement pour ne pas devenir l'une de ces choses. Dean le rassura et lui dit :

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, et, il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serais dans le coin. ».

Sam aimait quand Dean redevenait le grand-frère qu'il adorait tant et qui prenait ce genre de décision pour rassurer son petit Sammy. Il se risqua alors:

« Et toi ? »

_ « J'me suis retrouvé à Lawrence, ce soir-là. Je suis monté dans ta nurserie parce que j'avais entendu tes pleurs, tout comme la nuit ou je t'ai sauvé. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je suis arrivé trop tard. Les flammes entouraient déjà ton berceau et maman… Maman était morte et j'ai rien pu faire pour toi. » Raconta l'ainé.

Sam écoutait et se rendit compte que leurs peurs étaient à peu près similaires : la peur de perdre le seul membre encore vivant de leur famille.

_ « En tout cas, on sait maintenant que la prochaine sera la bonne. Il faudra attendre le dernier moment de notre cauchemar, se réveiller et tuer ce fils de *** » Déclara le cadet.

_ « Attend ? Le dernier moment ? T'avais pas précisé … ! » Lui répondit Dean avec colère et surprise.

_ « Oui, je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas vu. J'viens de le lire sur ce site – S'enquit le plus jeune en pianotant sur son ordinateur – il faut attendre le tout dernier moment du cauchemar sinon ça ne marchera pas »

_ « Hé merde !... Bon, il nous faut nous préparer. Inutile d'aller le chercher, il viendra de lui-même à nous. Seulement, la prochaine fois, on sera prêts. On va préparer les armes, les pentacles pour le piéger et tout le reste. » Ordonna L'ainé

_ « Yap ! »

Pendant que Dean armait le Colt, et les autres armes avec du sel, Sam dessinait les pentacles afin d'y piéger le démon à l'intérieur. Il les traça là où il était apparu la première fois et à d'autres endroits qui lui semblaient stratégiques. Une fois fait, ils s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs et attendirent que le démon réapparaisse. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'attendre qu'un démon viennent à eux. En général, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Cependant, là, c'était une chasse qui s'avérait différente en tout point de vue. Ils se sentaient vraiment en danger face à Arkan, ce qui, pour les Winchester était très rare.

Minuit était passé. Cela faisait à présent déjà trois heures qu'ils attendaient et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

_ « Il est malin. Il attend une heure avancée. Ainsi, plus on est fatigués, moins on pourra se battre. » Dit Dean

_ « Ouais, mais ça ira j'en suis sur. On a déjà combattu pire que nos peurs. » Rétorqua Sam

_ « C'est sûr. Lucifer, Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse et les anges, c'est pas mal déjà » Enuméra l'ainé en souriant

Ce fut après ce moment partagé entre les frères que le démon apparut.

_ « J'interromps quelque chose ? » Ironisa Arkan.

Les frères Winchester ne semblèrent pas surpris, cette fois-ci. Ils placèrent en joue leur ennemi.

_ « J'ferais pas le malin si j'étais toi » Siffla Sam.

_ « Oh, Sammy, tu te rebelles ? Je te croyais cependant plus intelligent que ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me tuer. » Rit le démon.

_ « C'est Sam ! » Hurla le cadet.

_ « Bon, ne nous affolons pas, les garçons. Je suis très fier de moi, car j'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire pour cette toute dernière rencontre. Et, je dois admettre, sans me vanter, que j'en suis vraiment très content. Soyez honorés ! C'est la première fois que je vais utiliser ce stratagème. Par définition, vous êtes mes cobayes. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur la meilleure manière de vous tuer. Et, j'ai enfin trouvé ce qui pouvait se révéler être le pire pour vous ! »

_ « Oh, la ferme … Tu m'endors avec tes monologues. » Dit Dean d'un air méprisant.

Sans crier gare, d'un seul geste de la tête, le démon envoya dans les airs le plus vieux des Winchester, qui alla tout droit se fracasser contre l'armoire de la chambre.

_« Dean ! » Cria Sam.

Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas. Il savait parfaitement que c'était un essai pour les déstabiliser. L'ainé ne se relevait toujours pas.

_ « Bon, Sam. Parlons en tête-à-tête, sans ton frère – fit le démon en regardant le corps du plus âgé à terre – mon expérience va te concerner toi plus particulièrement »

_ « Vous pouvez être plus explicite ? » Dit Sam en commençant à perdre patience.

_ « Au lieu de vous faire revivre vos peur, à tous les deux, j'ai décidé d'opérer ma magie seulement pour toi, Sammy. Bien évidemment, Dean sera concerné aussi, mais, je n'en dis pas plus »

Aussitôt, ces mots dits, le démon balança Sam tout comme son frère, auparavant. Il alla s'assommer contre le lit. Ce fut le noir complet.

Dean se réveillait doucement. Il avait une douleur persistante à la tête, et aurait souhaité la plonger dans un bac d'eau glacée. Il se souvenait du démon qui l'avait envoyé valser contre cette foutue armoire. Après, il avait dû s'évanouir, et c'était tout. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ses poignets étaient ligotés à lui déchirer la peau et il sentait son sang couler sur ses mains. En bref, il avait mal partout. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et ne comprit rien à ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait pas bougé de la chambre d'hôtel. Il avait les pieds et les poignets ligotés sur une chaise et tout autour de cette chaise était dessiné un pentagramme que son frère et lui utilisaient pour piéger les démons. En définition, tout était disposé comme si c'était lui le démon.

_ « T'es enfin réveillé ! »

Cette voix était celle de Sam « À_ qui parle-t-il ? »_

__ _« Sam, j'ai cru que ce démon t'avais tué… où est-il passé ? » S'enquit Dean à son frère avant de voir qu'il s'adressait à lui.

Il lui demanda alors :

« Sam, pourquoi tu m'as attaché ? Tu es complètement malade ? »

_ « Ta gueule, saleté de démon ! » Hurla Sam

« Quoi ? ». « _Quoi ? Mais ? J'suis pas un démon qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » _Pensa Dean

_ « Bon, voila le topo ! Tu m'as dit que ton « expérience » était particulièrement pour moi. Alors, où est mon frère ? Tu m'as assommé contre ce lit, j'me réveille et Dean a disparu, où est-il ? »

Sam réfléchit « _heureusement que le démon s'est prit dans ce pentacle. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire de mon frère pendant que j'étais dans les vapes. »_

« Sam ! Détache-moi, bordel. Tu es malade ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas un démon. C'est moi. » Tenta l'ainé.

Seulement, quand il se reçut un coup dans le nez, il comprit que ça allait être dur de lui faire entendre raison.

« Sammy ! Ça va mal aller pour ta sale tronche si tu me frappes encore une seule fois ! » Dean était en colère contre son cadet. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

_ « J'suis pas très patient, pas plus que Dean ! Alors réponds à cette foutue question et je te tuerais rapidement » Le menaça Sam.

_ « Quoi… ? Quoi ? Me tuer ? Ça va pas Sam ! C'est moi, ton idiot de grand-frère ! Tu sais le con qui te protège tout le temps, qui te gardait quand t'étais petit, qui jouait avec toi pour pas que tu t'ennuies, qui a passé un pacte pour te ramener à la vie ! Sam, je ne suis pas le démon ! » Expliqua Dean.

« _Il se fout de moi ? Okay. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, j'vais le faire parler ! Il faut que je retrouve Dean ! » _Pensa Sam.

_ « Bon, très bien tu ne veux pas coopérer ! J'vais utiliser les grands moyens. » Expliqua Sam avec une étrange détermination.

Dean regarda son cadet préparer du sel, de l'eau bénite et pleins d'autres objets que l'on utilisait généralement pour…Enfin. Par expérience, Dean connaissait très bien l'utilisation que l'on pouvait faire de ces objets contre un démon, puisqu'il avait lui-même torturé Alastair avec. Il se sentait mal. Malheureusement, ce qui l'attendait n'allait pas améliorer son humeur.

« _Putain Sam qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec ça ? » _Pensa le plus vieux des Winchester.

_ « Mon frère m'a appris certains trucs pour torturer les démons. Tu seras le premier à gouter à mes talents. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Dean. Mais, j'espère que tu t'en contenteras » Ironisa Sam

_ « Ho, Sammy, tu va faire quoi avec ça ? C'est moi, merde ! » Hurla Dean en tentant en même temps de se détacher. C'était sans compter sur les liens qui lui déchiraient beaucoup trop les poignets pour qu'il ne puisse bouger ne serait-ce que d'un seul millimètre.

_ « Je m'appelle Sam ! »

_ « Houlà, tu l'as énervé là ! » Dit Arkan qui n'avait réapparut que pour la vision de Dean.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, fumier de démon ? » cria l'ainé.

_ « Rien du tout. Il le fait tout seul ! Tu vois je fais juste croire à ton cher petit-frère que tu es moi. En ce moment même, il doit donc penser qu'il a attaché à cette chaise le démon de la peur : moi, Arkan. Le plus comique, c'est qu'il ne sait pas qu'il rêve. Enfin, c'est très réel. Bien entendu, il pourrait se rendre compte qu'il tabasse son frère au lieu d'un démon. Mais, apparemment, Dean, t'es pas assez convainquant ! C'est trop fort. Et, quand tu seras mort, l'image que ton Sammy a de moi va s'évaporer et il comprendra qu'il t'a tué ! Magnifique, non ? » S'exclama Arkan

_ « Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça … » Dit Dean consterné.

Le démon se volatilisa et Dean ne vit pas le poing de Sam s'abattre sur lui une deuxième fois et lui casser une bonne fois pour toute son nez. Il sentait son sang couler mais, ne s'en préoccupait pas tant il réfléchissait très vite pour convaincre son jeune frère qu'il n'était pas le démon et qu'il était tout simplement en train de « rêver ».

_ « Dis-moi, saleté de démon, t'aimes le sel ? Non, hein ? C'est très mauvais pour une créature comme toi. Je crois que tu ne va pas aimer la suite » rit Sam

« _Hein ? Du sel … Non... Sam. » ._

_« _ Sam, écoute moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse savoir ça : quand on était petits, toi tu avais 6 et moi 10 ans… à la sortie, il y avait, tout le temps, un mec qui te faisait chier. Il avait 15 ans et il t'a cassé le poignet. Tu me l'as rapporté mais, tu m'as demandé de ne rien faire car il était plus beaucoup plus grand que moi. Mais, moi, en bonne tête de mule que je suis, je suis quand même allé le voir et je lui ai enfoncé la tête dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. Et, encore après, j'lui ai cassé la cheville et l'ai forcé à te faire des excuses - Raconta l'ainé dans l'espoir que cette anecdote commune pour eux deux allait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas ce démon – Sam il n'y a que moi qui pouvait savoir ça ! Tu es « ensorcelé » Je ne suis pas le démon, Sammy … Crois-moi ! »_._ Finit-il sur un ton des plus implorants, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Sam s'arrêta un instant, et Dean crut enfin qu'il avait compris.

_ « Comment tu sais ça ? C'est Dean qui te l'a dit ? Tu l'as obligé à le dire ?» Le questionna le jeune chasseur.

_ « Mais non ! Sam, sérieux ? Tu crois que j'aurais raconté ça à … »

L'ainé n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sam lui enfonçait déjà du sel dans la gorge en lui tenant la tête entre les bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas le recracher.

_ « Alors ! Tu vas répondre ! » Cria Sam en lâchant prise sur son frère après quelques minutes.

Dean cracha ses poumons. Le sel lui avait endommagé les bronches et il avait du mal à respirer. Il se mit à cracher du sang. Ce « remède » lui avait brulé la gorge. Il tourna la tête et vit Arkan, assis bien tranquillement, sur un fauteuil, en train de se moquer de lui, et tout en se gardant bien de se montrer à Sam.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, se pencha vers celui qu'il pensait être le démon et lui donna à plusieurs reprise de grands coups dans la tête pendant quelques minutes qui paraissaient être des heures pour Dean.

_ « Alors, toujours enclin à fermer ta bouche ? » Dit Sam à son frère.

Dean était complètement sonné. Il avait du mal à respirer et son nez lui faisait très mal. Il saignait également de l'arcade gauche, du front et de la lèvre. Il détestait ce goût de sang qu'il avait dans la bouche, et ne savait plus quoi dire pour que son petit-frère comprenne qu'il était dans son cauchemar et, que s'il continuait, il allait devenir réel.

_ « Sam … Sammy, arrête. » souffla Dean malgré le mal qu'il avait à respirer de façon régulière.

_ « OK ! On va la jouer d'homme à démon » Lui dit son interlocuteur.

Dean comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, quand il le vit détacher les liens qui le maintenaient sur la chaise et effacer un peu du pentacle, pour que le « démon » puisse en sortir.

_ « Voila ! Bats-toi, maintenant ! » Ordonna Sam.

_ « Me battre ? Ça va pas Sam... »

L'incompréhension par rapport à l'attitude de son jeune frère ce faisait sentir dans la voix de Dean.

Ce dernier avait encore des forces et c'était grâce à cela que lorsqu'il vit arriver son cadet sur lui, il put éviter son coup qui se dirigeait droit sur son torse.

« _Merde, fait chier ! J'vais pas me battre contre mon frère, c'est débile ? Mais, si je ne me bats pas, j'vais me faire tuer… Putaiiinn … ! » _

Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'eut pourtant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'un autre coup vint le frapper en pleine poitrine. Cela eut pour effet de lui couper net sa respiration. Il se retrouva à terre.

_ « NOOON ! … Sam … arrête, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es devenu taré. C'est moi, j'te dis » Hurla Dean.

Il savait pourtant que c'était sans espoir. Mais, son esprit lui commandait d'hurler contre son Sam. Il n'avait cependant plus la force. Il allait laisser son cadet le tuer sans rien faire pour l'arrêter, en regardant le vrai démon assis à coté et rigolant bien de sa mauvaise posture.

_ « NON ! » Se cria Dean à lui-même

« _J'vais pas mourir là ! Pas tabassé par mon idiot de frère ! ». _

Sam allait une fois de plus le frapper au ventre quand Dean, par un reflex surprenant, roula sur le coté, attrapa à son tour sa jambe. Son cadet tomba au sol et son adversaire en profita pour l'y plaquer en se mettant sur lui.

_ « SAM ! SAM, arrête ça ! J'suis pas ce démon, c'est moi, merde ! Ton grand frère et là, je te donne un ordre : tu m'écoute toujours, alors, arrête ! C'est un putain d'ordre ! » Cria Dean qui n'avait pas vu que Sam avait le Colt dans les mains et qui tira sur lui à bout portant au même moment où il finissait sa phrase.

PAN …

Sam se réveilla de son hypnose. Il se souvenait cependant de tout ce qu'il avait fait à ce démon Il était heureux de l'avoir enfin tué. Mais, quand il vit que la personne qui respirait par saccade et qui crachait du sang était Dean, il ne comprit rien. C'était sur le démon qu'il avait tiré, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Sam se rua au coté de son frère.

_ « Oh mon Dieu ! Dean ! Dean, ça va ? Mais … Je ne comprends pas… merde, tu es blessé … » Dit Sam sans avoir encore compris

_ « C'est vraiment trop marrant » Dit Arkan qui était apparu.

_ « Mais… Je vous ai tué ! » Hurla Sam.

_ « Oh non. Désolé, Sammy, c'est ton frère que tu as tué. Pendant tout ce temps où tu pensais m'infliger tes petites tortures, ça n'était pas moi. C'était Dean. Voilà en quoi mon expérience consistait ! Ahh… c'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais imaginé. J'ai lu en toi Sam, et j'ai vu que ta pire peur était de perdre ton frère – dit-il d'un geste vers Dean à terre - et que ce sois toi, l'unique responsable ! » Cracha le démon d'un rire plus maléfique que jamais.

Toutes ses actions de l'heure passée défilaient dans sa tête. Les coups, le sel, la bagarre et enfin une balle dans le cœur. Sam commençait à comprendre et ne réagissait pas. Les toussotements douloureux de son frère le ramenèrent à la réalité.

_ « Dean, je … je suis désolé. Oh merde, tu saignes énormément ! Je... je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital » Dit Sam, des sanglots dans la voix.

_ « Non, … tue le démon d'abord » Souffla l'ainé entre deux saccades de respiration effrénées.

_ « Mais… »

_ « Sam ! » ordonna Dean « fais-le bordel ! »

Mais, le démon, ayant entendu le plus vieux des Winchester rappeler à l'ordre Sam pour l'éliminer, décida de s'enfuir en laissant ses victimes, seules.


	5. Chapter 5

_ « Il est parti. Je m'en moque. Allez, viens ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, il y en a un pas loin. » Dit Sam en essayant de ne pas paniquer car son frère avait craché une dernière fois du sang avant de finalement sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Il le porta jusqu'à l'Impala, le mit a l'arrière et roula plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais roulé auparavant. En ce moment précis, les limitations de vitesses, il s'en moquait éperdument.

À l'hôpital, Dean avait été pris en charge dès son arrivée, car il était un cas d'urgence. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il attendait dans cette salle d'attente, il faisait les cents pas, c'était déjà assis sur toutes les chaises et son stress ne s'était pas pour autant apaisé. Sam avait très peur et savoir que c'était lui qui avait mis Dean dans cet état était pire que tout. Bobby arriva en trombe dans la salle d'attente.

_ « Sam ! Alors, des nouvelles ? Tu as tué ce démon, parce que je sens que sinon je vais aller lui faire sa fête en personne ! ».

Sam n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il était le seul responsable de l'état de son frère qui avait, pendant plus d'une heure, essayé de lui dire qu'il n'était pas le démon.

_ « J'ai aucune nouvelle en ce qui concerne l'état de Dean. Et ce démon s'est fait la male » Lui répondit Sam.

_ « QUOI ? Ça fait déjà trois heures que tu m'as appelé. Ils se foutent de nous ? Et pour le démon, tu as un plan j'espère ? » Hurla Bobby.

_ « Euh, non. Hors question que tu viennes avec moi. C'est trop dangereux »

_ « Sam, j'ai l'air d'un vieux bon à rien ? Je vais me gêner de venir avec toi ! Il faut être deux et ton frère n'est pas là. » Ordonna le chasseur.

Le boucan de Bobby eut au moins l'effet d'ameuter des infirmières, et Sam put leur demander s'ils pouvaient connaître l'état de son frère.

_ « Je viens de la salle où l'on opère votre frère, monsieur. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si je suis en droit de vous communiquer les informations. Cependant, je peux vous dire qu'il est très mal en point. » Dit une vielle infirmière, très calmement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Bobby qui lui hurla dans la tête :

_« Non, mais vous croyez qu'on n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était mal en point ? Il va vivre ou non ? C'est pourtant une question simple. Je ne zozote pas, je n'ai pas d'accent, j'ai utilisé des mots simples et courts … Je… »

_ « Bobby! Arrête ! » Le retint Sam en s'excusant auprès de l'infirmière.

_ « Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! »

_ « Je sais qu'ils sont incapables de faire ce qu'on leur demande, mais ça sert à rien de s'énerver. Garde ça pour ce démon » Rétorqua Sam.

Un médecin arriva derrière eux et demanda :

_ « Vous êtes le frère du jeune homme que l'on a pris en charge, il y a quelques heures déjà ? »

_ « Oui, alors doc ? » Firent Sam et Bobby en même temps.

_ « Et bien, votre frère avait reçu une balle tirée à bout portant qui a fait des dégâts. Elle s'est logée dans le ventricule gauche du cœur, mais, nous avons réussi à l'enlever. Par contre, pour ce qui est des côtes cassées et du sang qu'il a perdu en abondance, nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions. Nous lui avons mis un bandage tout autour du torse et se trouve sous perfusion. Néanmoins, quelque chose me chiffonne : comment se fait-il que votre frère avait d'important résidus de sel dans la trachée ? – le médecin continuait à parler pendant que Sam s'inquiétait car il avait parlé du sel, et Bobby allait surement se douter de quelque chose. – donc en bref, ce sel a beaucoup abimé son système respiratoire. » Termina le médecin

_ « Il est dans une chambre ? Je peux aller le voir ? Il est réveillé ? »

_ « Alors, pour vous répondre le plus précisément possible. Oui, nous avons fini de l'opérer, il est dans la chambre 202. Oui, vous pouvez aller le voir et … Et non, il n'est pas réveillé. Ne soyez pas surpris. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure la balle logée dans le ventricule gauche du cœur l'a plongé dans le coma. Il est donc sous assistance respiratoire… Je suis désolé. Vous pourrez aller le voir. »

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Sam, qui rattrapa le médecin :

_ « Attendez, docteur, est-il toujours possible qu'il guérisse ? »

_ « Tout est possible, jeune homme » Dit le médecin en partant rejoindre son service.

Sam retourna auprès de Bobby, et ils se rendirent ensemble dans la chambre 202. Quand ils entrèrent le silence oppressant était seulement troublé par le bip de la machine qui notait les battements de cœur. L'ainé des Winchester était allongé sur le lit blanc, avec une perfusion au poignet gauche, un bandage important au niveau de l'abdomen et, sur le visage, un tube dans la bouche relié à la machine d'aide respiratoire. Sam avait déjà vu son frère dans un lit d'hôpital la fois où ils avaient eu un accident avec l'Impala, mais cette fois, c'était différent… Dean était dans ce lit, vivant seulement grâce à une foutue machine, mais tout cela à cause de lui.

Il se rappelait chaque détail de ce qu'il avait fait, et voir son ainé comme cela ne l'épargnait pas. Il allait dire à Bobby comment tout c'était vraiment passé, mais il perdit courage quand il le vit s'asseoir à coté du lit et prendre la main de son frère dans la sienne, tout en lui promettant d'abattre la saleté de démon qui lui avait fait ça. Pourtant, il le fallait, car soit c'était de lui qui l'apprendrait, soit le démon se ferait une joie de lui faire part de ce « détail ».

_ « Bobby, il faut … Il faut que je te parle, c'est… c'est très important » Commença Sam.

_ « Ouais, gamin, vas- y je t'écoute ».

_ « Ce démon tu… Tu sais ce qu'il fait aux gens. Ils leur fait vivre leurs phobies, et il s'est attaqué trois fois à nous. Mais, quand il est arrivé la troisième fois, il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit que cette fois-ci il allait « innover » dans sa manière de tuer. Que ça ne concernerait que moi particulièrement, puis, il m'a assommé et il est parti. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé. J'ai pu l'attraper et je voulais qu'il me dise où se trouvait Dean … » Expliqua Sam.

_ « Je sais tout ça, Sam ! » Répondit Bobby.

_ « NON ! Bobby, tu…Tu ne sais rien. Donc, je l'ai attrapé et lui ai mis des coups dans le visage. Je lui ai fait avaler … du sel, et … Je pensais l'avoir vraiment tué en lui mettant une balle dans le cœur à bout portant… »

_ « Comment ? Tu … Tu es en train de me décrire ce que ce démon a fait à ton frère là, non ? C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? ! Tes malade Sam, pourquoi ? » Hurla Bobby.

_ « Je ne savais pas Bobby, je te le jure … C'était ça dernière attaque. Il nous a tous les deux assommés et après, il a crée l'illusion. Pendant tout ce temps, je ne voyais pas Dean, je voyais le démon. Et même s'il me disait qu'il était mon frère, je ne pensais pas que … Enfin Bobby, je pensais qu'il mentait ! C'est au moment où Dean m'a crié dessus sur le même ton que quand nous étions petit que j'ai vu la vérité : que c'était mon frère que j'avais presque tué … ! Bobby, je m'en veux ! … »

Il était vraiment sincère et le son de sa voix était désespéré. Il voulait seulement que Bobby lui pardonne. En ce qui concernait son ainé, il savait qu'il pouvait le tuer puis, le ramener à la vie Dean lui pardonnerait toujours. Mais, il avait peur en ce qui concernait la réaction de Bobby. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, il finit tout de même par dire quelque chose.

_ « J'espère que ton frère va s'en sortir Sam … Je ne t'en veux pas, car je sais que pour toi ça doit être dur, mais je … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire »

Le cadet était soulagé. Bobby lui en voulait c'était certain. Seulement, si Dean s'en sortait il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

_ « Il faut y aller, je dois tuer ce démon Bobby ! Ça doit être moi ! ».

_ « Ouais, j'comprends, gamin. On fera ça ensemble et on gagnera. »

Les deux hommes laissèrent Dean aux mains des médecins.

Sam savait où chercher le démon. Ils allaient retourner dans la maison de Mr. Wade, car il serait surement là-bas. Les deux chasseurs garèrent l'Impala dans la ruelle en face, prirent les armes qu'il leur fallait dans le coffre et s'avancèrent d'un pas déterminé dans la demeure. Bobby était en train de concevoir les pentacles pour piéger le démon tandis que le plus jeune réfléchissait dans son coin. Vers Minuit, pendant qu'ils parlaient, assis sur le canapé, le démon apparut. Et par un heureux miracle, se prit dans un pentagramme de réclusion.

_ « On t'a eu ! ».

_ « Peut-être, mais j'aurais tout de même réussi à tuer un des célèbre frères Winchester. De plus, pas n'importe lequel : celui qui empêchait l'ascension de mon père, Lucifer ! Donc tu peux me tuer Sam mais, je reste satisfait. ».

_ « Tu ne l'a pas tué, saleté de démon ! » Cria Bobby.

_ « Ah bon ? Il s'est réveillé, peut-être ? Il ne se réveillera jamais. Je peux vous le promettre. ».

Les deux chasseurs ne surent quoi répondre et avant que Bobby ne puisse le relancer le démon l'envoya s'assommer contre une bibliothèque. Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son ennemi lui dit :

_ « Tu m'as peut-être piégé, mais, mes pouvoirs traversent tes pentagrammes ! Alors adieu, Sammy ».

_ « NOON ! ».

Trop tard, le jeune homme se retrouva dans un autre endroit. Il ne connaissait pas ce lieu, mais, savait qu'il était surement dans un autre cauchemar. Néanmoins, quand il vit que la personne, qui s'avançait devant lui, était lui-même, il ne comprit pas. C'était lui mais différent. Il le sentait, soudain le lui du cauchemar parla :

_ « Sam ? Tu viens voir ce que tu es devenu en disant oui. »

_ « En disant « oui » ? » Questionna Sam.

_ « Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Sam. Tu m'as dit oui à Détroit. Tu es toujours moi, enfin je suis dans ton corps … » Dit sa réplique du futur, en montrant le corps dans lequel il était, d'un geste de la main.

_ « Lucifer ! »

_ « Oui. Regarde autour de toi. Le travail que nous avons accompli ensemble, Sammy. » Lui soutint l'Ange.

En effet, Sam ne s'était préoccupé que du diable dans son propre corps, oubliant complètement de découvrir où il avait atterri. C'était un paysage de désolation, gris, presque noir. À l'horizon il y avait des plaines et sur elles, s'étaient envolées des montagnes de cendres, les éclairs et le tonnerre qui grondait rendaient tout cela encore plus effrayant. Pour couronner cet aspect apocalyptique, la pluie se mit à tomber. Sam et l'ange était en hauteur sur une des collines et quand le premier tourna la tête sur le coté, il vit cette énorme statue qui tendait une flamme. Seulement, celle-ci d'habitude à 300 mètres du sol était à portée de main. La Statue de la Liberté était tombée et en ruine. Ce n'était pas tout, à coté de la Statue, s'ajoutaient des corps par milliers sur tout le champ de vision du cadet des Winchester. Ce dernier en était horrifié.

_ « Tu vois. Tout ça, c'est toi, enfin, nous qui l'avons fait. C'est du très bon boulot. La race Humaine est tombée et les anges ont déserté. Je marche sur la Terre et ma vengeance est pleinement satisfaite. Dieu est mort tout comme sa progéniture. Il ne reste que moi et mes « enfants ». Aussi, peut-être vais-je bientôt tuer ces démons incapables ? Mais, nous ferons tout cela ensemble, Sam. Comme depuis 2 ans, après que l'on a tué ton frère, tu m'as complètement laissé le contrôle de ton corps. J'en suis heureux et toi aussi ! ».

_ « Non, Non, Je… Je n'ai pas fait tout ça… Je n'aurais pas pu ».

_ « Mais si. Tu l'as fait. Tout est mort et tu as apprécié le spectacle du début jusqu'à la fin ! » Rétorqua le Diable.

_ « NON ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! NONNN ! Jamais ! Vous mentez ».

_ « OH si. Tu l'as fait Sam. N'oublie pas, je ne te mentirais jamais ».

Sam commençait à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! En esperant qu'elle vous a plut, et que la fin vous plaira !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de la lire. Et merci à Jubeikazuki de m'avoir aidé à faire moins de fautes ! _

* * *

Bobby, de son coté, s'était réveillé. Il avait réussi à esquiver les attaques du démon. Il voyait Sam, à terre, s'agiter fortement dans son sommeil. Malheureusement pour Bobby, le colt servant à tuer Arkan était dans la main de ce dernier. Cela revenait à dire qu'il ne pouvait traverser la pièce sans risquer de se faire tuer dans un de ces cauchemars lui aussi. Sam avait l'air tellement perdu que le vieux chasseur avait très peur qu'il ne réussisse pas à se réveiller et qu'il finisse par en mourir. Il décida d'attendre encore un peu et si dans 10 minutes, le jeune homme ne se réveillait pas, il prendrait les choses en mains.

Sam était effrayé de ce que Lucifer avait fait et le pire c'était qu'apparemment, il avait participé et il avait aimé. Ça n'était pas lui, il n'aurait pas pu… il …

_« Réveille toi ! Je n'ai pas fait ça, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. Je … c'est bientôt fini. Il faut que je prenne sur moi et que je fasse fi de cette voix qui me parle. Ma voix, Satan parlant à travers moi … ! REVEILLE-TOI ! »_

_ « AHHHHHH ! » Cria Sam en se réveillant.

Cependant, malgré son choc, il réagit très rapidement. Il prit le Colt et regarda le démon droit dans les yeux avant de lui tirer, sans aucune pitié, en plein cœur.

_ « Crève, enculé ! ».

Le démon n'eut le temps ni de bouger ni de parler. Il fixa simplement Sam et après un dernier hoquet plein de sang, il tomba à terre, raide mort. À ce moment-là, Bobby sortit de sa cachette. Il était effaré mais, heureux. Ce démon était enfin tué, après de nombreux siècles de crimes.

_ « Il est enfin mort ! » Dit Bobby en cachant mal son enthousiasme.

_ « Ouais, enfin. Mais … Dean est toujours à l'hôpital et même le démon mort, il n'est pas pour autant guéri ».

_ « Sam, tu saignes … Viens, on va te soigner à l'Impala et on retournera à l'hôpital ».

_ « D'accord ».

Bobby soigna le plus jeune. Puis, ils reprirent la route, jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils ne purent cependant pas aller voir Dean dans sa chambre car une infirmière leur bloquait le passage.

_ « Désolée, messieurs. Mais, il y a eu quelques complications. Votre frère est retourné au bloc. » Dit l'infirmière.

Bobby allait éclater de rage, quand quelqu'un posa la main sur son épaule. Les deux chasseurs se retournèrent et virent Castiel.

_ « Cass ? ».

L'ange acquiesça. Mais, le voir n'avait pas suffit à calmer Bobby. Il était encore plus enragé.

_ « Et c'est maintenant que t'amène ton cul d'ange ? ! » Hurla Bobby une fois que les trois hommes furent dans une pièce à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ « Je… »

Mais, Castiel ne put finir.

_ « Dean s'est fait pratiquement tuer et toi, tu rapplique seulement maintenant ! »

_ « Bobby, laisse-le parler ».

_ « Je suis désolé, … j'étais très occupé en Haut. Le chef principal du Paradis n'est plus là et je dois reprendre le flambeau. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir. ».

Cette excuse n'eut pas l'effet souhaité et, Bobby continua de plus belle.

_ « NON ! Mais, tes sérieux ? ! Les garçons ont stoppé l'Apocalypse ! Et dès que t'as plus besoin d'eux, ils peuvent crever ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de venir soigner son frère, cela t'aurait prit deux secondes ! ».

Un médecin vint interrompre la discussion envenimée chasseur- ange.

_ « Messieurs, je dois vous demander de parler… , enfin de crier moins fort, et vous – en montrant Sam du doigt – nous avons stabilisé votre frère. Il est toujours dans le coma, mais, nous avons fait repartir son cœur. Bien entendu, vous pouvez aller le voir » Dit le médecin en les invitant à quitter la pièce.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la salle et se rendirent en 202.

Dean était toujours dans ce lit et comme la dernière fois, seul le bip du cardiographe se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Castiel s'avança prit la main de l'ainé des Winchester dans la sienne, se concentra en fermant les yeux. Ce fut alors qu'un étrange phénomène se produisit. Une lumière très blanche, très pure (celle des anges) quitta la main de Cass pour aller s'infiltrer dans tout le corps de Dean, qui se leva d'un coup en reprenant sa respiration comme s'il venait de passer 10 minutes en apnée.

_ « Dean ! » Dit Sam et Bobby en même temps.

_ « Putain … J'ai … » Toussa Dean, car il avait encore du mal à respirer normalement.

_ « Tu as quoi ? ».

_ « J'ai la dalle ! » Répondit l'ainé.

Sam sourit heureux de voir que son grand-frère était revenu, comme avant.

_ « Tu as failli mourir et toi, ta première réaction c'est que tu as faim ? » S'enquit Bobby exaspéré.

_ « Ouais … » Dit le concerné en se rallongeant dans son lit. « Castiel ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? On est quel jour ? »

_ « On est le 23 mai. » Dit Sam.

_ « Quoi ? Ça fait 3 jours que… Fin bref, Cass ? ».

_ « Je t'ai soigné. Tu étais encore dans le coma. ».

_« Bon, je vais aller signer les papiers pour que tu sortes ce soir, la terreur ! » Rit Bobby.

_ « Ok, attends, je t'accompagne ! » dit Sam qui n'avait pas très envie pour l'instant d'avoir affaire à son ainé.

Les deux chasseurs partirent signer les papiers, et laissèrent seuls Dean et Castiel.

_ « Bon, pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps pour venir me soigner ! »

_ « Depuis que ton frère et toi avez tué Michael, là-haut, c'est la panique et vu que Dieu m'a gradé au rang d'Archange, je suis chargé de résoudre tous les problèmes et faire régner l'ordre au sein même du Paradis ! Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de… ».

_ « De venir sauver un pauvre humain ! Ouais, ça doit être dur ! » Ironisa l'ainé des Winchester.

Castiel ne put rétorquer, car Sam et Bobby arrivèrent dans la chambre :

_ « C'est bon tu pourras sortir dès ce soir… Dean, j'ai dit, ce soir – dit Bobby en voyant qu'il était déjà sorti du lit pour s'habiller – on a tout signé, et selon les médecins, tu es un miraculé du ciel »

_ « Je sais, Bobby. Les anges veillent sur moi. »

Le soir arriva vite. Dean était déjà prêt à sortir. Les quatre hommes allèrent jusqu'à leurs voitures respectives. Bobby dit au revoir aux deux frères et à l'ange. Cass, quant à lui, se volatilisa en souriant amicalement comme il savait si bien le faire. Les frères se retrouvèrent alors seuls. Dean se plaça devant son frère et lui mit une belle droite qui lui cassa le nez, et cette fois-ci, en un seul coup.

_ « AAiiiieeeeuuuuh ! » Hurla Sam en se mettant la main sur le membre endolori pour essayer de ne pas tacher ses vêtements avec du sang.

_ « Tu l'as mérité ! – Dit son ainé – Et sérieux, la prochaine fois que t'essayes de me tuer, ce n'est pas dans la tête que j'te mettrais mon poing, Sammy ! ».

_ « Tu as raison, je l'ai mérité … Je suis désolé, désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu essayais de me dire que t'étais pas le démon, et désolé pour tout ça… J'men veux tu sais… » Souffla Sam.

_ « Je sais, Sammy … Ce sont les risques de notre « job » de fou … Mais, j'suis content de ne pas être un vrai démon attaché à une chaise devant un Sam déterminé a le tuer. Parce que t'y vas fort ! Tu m'as déboité le nez ! ».

_ « Je … je sais… Mais, j'voulais te retrouver. J'croyais qu'il t'avait emmené et torturé. ».

_ « Hé bah. Les démon ont raison nous sommes vraiment notre faiblesse l'un pour l'autre. Mais, heureusement qu'on a des relations haut placées – dit l'ainé en regardant le ciel – bon ! On y va, je n'aime vraiment pas cette ville »

_ « Ouais ! Moi aussi » Dit Sam en souriant

Les deux frères montèrent dans l'Impala qui démarra en trombe. L'histoire était oubliée. Dean n'en voulait pas à son petit frère, et Sam était heureux car, une fois de plus, ils s'en étaient sorti.

L'Impala sortit de la ville, et, au loin, on pouvait entendre AC/DC résonner dans l'habitacle.

Enfin pour tous ceux qui étaient là pour l'écouter.

FIN

* * *

_Voila j'espere que vous avez aimez ! Si oui, ou si non dites moi pourquoi par reviews _

_bisous ! _


End file.
